Significant overhead may be associated with a mobile user agent requesting data from the user's service provider. For example, a mobile user agent with a GPS receiver may periodically request GPS assistance information from an assistance server to more accurately determine the user's location. Creating and issuing a request, if applicable, and receiving and processing such information may be time-consuming for the mobile user agent, particularly at startup of each navigation session and where the same information is requested multiple times. GPS assistance may also require the mobile user agent to make a data call with each request, which may cause the user to incur additional service fees. Also, network traffic may become congested when multiple users in the same geographic area request GPS assistance around the same time. Other types of location-based information, such as local maps and advertisements, may be requested and received by mobile user agents as well. In some cases, such request and response cycles may contain repeated steps that, when the same information is transmitted to many users individually rather than by broadcasting or multicasting, may cause the burden on the various parties to the communication, such as the mobile user agent, the service provider, and the network, to be higher than necessary.